


The Assassin of Vvardenfell

by Blue_Delta



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Complete, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Dawnguard, Dawnguard DLC, Diary/Journal, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dunmer - Freeform, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Delta/pseuds/Blue_Delta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra Paiyrot is a Dunmer Ashlander who has journeyed to Skyrim to see how some of her people are faring in the harsh northern land. Follow her journey into a strange new land that she may have more to do with than she realizes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3rd of Last Seed

Today, I have the privilege of leaving my hometown. It was not easy and neither will be getting to my destination. The roads to Skyrim are harsh and cold, but I will reach the heart of the land by the end of two weeks at most. Oh.  
My carriage is here. I must go.


	2. 18th of Last Seed

My head is swimming with the events that had happened these past few weeks. 

Well, we have arrived in Skyrim, but not the way I had originally hoped. Some guardsmen were chasing down people known as the "Stormcloaks" and I got mixed up and tossed onto the back of a carriage to go towards an executions. What happened there still has my mind running in circles. I was about to have my head lobbed off when a dragon arrived. I've only heard myths and tales of grand dragons, but I never thought they were real.

I managed to escape with the same people who were trying to see that I was dead, the Imperials. One brought me home to the family where I am currently resting until tomorrow. For someone who was going to chop my head off, he isn't too bad. Let's hope it stays that way. I'll bring more news tomorrow if all goes well.


	3. 21st of Last Seed

Well, I am pleased to announce that I had made it to Winterhold two days ago. It was just a day's walk and it was not that eventful beyond having to run from a fort of unfriendly mages who had no interest in just simply letting me pass. My classmates are certainly different; a fellow Dunmer who also comes from Morrowind, a narcissistic, yet charming Khajit, and a Nord. To be honest, I think this Khajit named J'Zargo and I are going to get along just fine. And it is not just because that fur looks warm and the weather here is bitter cold.

As of yesterday, we were supposed to be in a ruin, but I... Well, I just couldn't seem to find it! I tried to follow the stone paths that I usually use to get around places fairly safely, but when that didn't work, I tried going through a pass. Strangely enough, when I reached this pass, some Nordsman ran up to me and gave my gauntlets and told me to keep them safe until he got back. I didn't think much off it as I pressed onwards, but then I ran into the hunter that was chasing him, but before I could say a word to him, and I am not joking, a mammoth came running around the corner with two giants behind it. The beast tossed the man into the air with his tusks. Needless to say, I did not stick around to see the same fate.

Unfortunately, that horrible experience is not the end of it. I continued to head south and ran into the strangest of sights. There was an Imperial man who was dressed as a jester, named Cicero I believe, and asked me to get him help from a local farmer to fix his wagon wheel to get his mother's corpse somewhere. I honestly do not feel that there is a corpse in that box, but who was I to reject helping someone along the way? He is currently heading off to gods knows where with a new wheel. I doubt I'll ever run into someone like him again.

That evening, I arrived here in the town of Riften where a group of even stranger people ended up slaughtering every guard in sight then spoke to me in a friendly tone. I am still unsure whether to be impressed that they managed to wipe out the entire force of guards, or frightened by the deal one made me. I agreed to help one of these men steal a ring and plant it on another man. It was a rush to be honest and I was nearly caught a number of times, yet I feel myself wanting to do something similar again. If my family heard this, gods! They'd all have heart attacks and I would no longer be a Paiyrot! 

Tomorrow. I shall enter the "Ratways" or whatever they are to reach the Ragged Flagon. Perhaps the life of a thief might not be as horrid as I originally thought.


	4. 23rd of Last Seed

I caved and made my way to the Thieves Guild yesterday. It was in a horrid condition and it smelled like sewage the whole way. The people there are, at best, angry and more willing to lob off heads than any person should be, yet they still allowed me in and gave me jobs, so I guess I can't complain to much.

In the same day I managed to rob a man who turned his back on some woman named Mavin Black-Briar or something along those lines. I was nearly slaughtered by the obscene amount of mercenaries there, but I managed, somehow. The man named Brynjolf seemed pleased with my work.

Earlier today I accepted a robbery task from a woman named Vex. I ended up back in Windhelm and carried out the job, though I'm concerned I might not be cut out for thievery. I am unable to hide very well and I was almost caught in the act twice before I finally was able to steal anything. I must give those big name thieves some credit for being able to blend in with their surroundings so well. 

Though, this is not the end of my journey I had today. There was a talk of a boy who lived in a cursed house who had not been seen for awhile, so, out of concern I went to check up on him.

The house was virtually empty, but what I found, well, it was not fitting for any child, Nord or not. He was chanting the Black Sacrament with the whole set up; body, candles, everything. The poor boy thought I was a member of the Dark Brotherhood and immediately told me I was to kill a woman by the name of Grelod the Kind. I am unsure if I can and will carry out the task, but I will at least see the woman. If what the boy told me is true, then I will have little problems killing off such a vile woman. If not, I'll try and convince him that he has the wrong woman.


	5. 24th of Last Seed

I'm back in Riften and I have picked up my pay from Vex. I also went to the orphanage to meet this Grelod. The, uh, speech, she gave was certainly the furthest thing from heart warming. I can't think of a single person in all of Tamriel who has the right to tell children they will never be adopted, so I waited until she went to her room and lit her on fire. Thankfully, there were no witnesses.

I'll head out tomorrow to tell that kid that it is safe to return to Riften. For now, it is time to rest.


	6. 27th of Last Seed

I received a troubling note two days ago. I fear it is from the Dark Brotherhood. It had a black handprint with the words "We Know". I do not know if I am safe, which is why sleep has been avoiding me these past few days. Alcohol seems to help calm the nerves, as well as lead to some brawls and a questionable purchase of an Amulet of Mara. However, tonight, my eyes are growing heavy. I don't know if I can stay awake...

I think


	7. 29th of Last Seed

I fell asleep in my journal on the 27. It was sort of as I feared with the Dark Brotherhood, but I am very much alive. They managed to move me from Windhelm all the way near Solitude in one night. I must say that I'm impressed by that trick. 

On to the morning I woke up. Some Nordswoman by the name of Astrid spoke to me when I awoke. The Brotherhood was impressed, but not pleased that I stole a contract, so to repay that incident with Orphanage Woman, I had to pick a victim out of the three people that were also in the shack we were hiding in. I ended up killing a woman who abused her children. After that, Astrid told me that I might have a home in the Brotherhood if I sought them out and said some sacred words or whatever to a door.

I think I will try it after I make my way to Whiterun to finally take care of that task for the Court Wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting several chapters today as I will be gone for several weeks. I'll post more when I return.


	8. 31st of Last Seed

I can now say that the Nords have awful ideas as to what a crypt or whatever that was should be. Their dead should not be walking, nor fighting, nor flinging me across the room! They should either be in a safe little urn or at the very least be allowed to rest! Do they have no respect for those that lived and paved the way for them? What an awful, disgusting culture.

This "Dragonstone" was on a corpse in a grand coffin. I could only get it after I beat him in a fight. Though I must note that something... Strange did happen. When I approached a wall, I ended up feeling... Lightheaded, then I could think of some strange words I have never heard of before, though I'm certain this is just some sort of strange event.


	9. 1st of Hearthfire

The Dragonstone is out of my hands, but what happened afterwards, I cannot grasp. There was a dragon attack, so I helped the guards, and we managed to kill the dragon, but... I absorbed the dragon's spirit. Those words I learned yesterday, I was able to project them in a form of some strange spell and push some guards away with my own voice. They then went on about a Nordic hero called the "Dragonborn" and how I must be it.

They have to be wrong! There is no way I, a Dunmer who hates who they are and what they believe, can be someone the Nords literally sing about. It's all wrong, and I just... No, there must be a mistake. Perhaps a few drinks can clear my mind and help my figure this out.


	10. 2nd of Hearthfire

I seemed to have traveled all the way to the Sanctuary and allowed myself in. On that note, I will also never travel piss drunk again since I ache for some reason. I took care of some contracts given to me by a sarcastic Redguard man named Nazir. He seems alright, not much to complain. His comments on the contracts put a smile on my face.

To give a rundown on the rest of the members, Festus, despite being a Nord, is someone I think I'll be able to tolerate. I would like to speak with Gabriella more. The werewolf will not be mourned if anything happened to him by my hands or not. Babette creeps me out and Veezera, or however you spell is name, is rather dull to me.

You know who was also there? That Jester I helped out. Turns out he was transporting a mother, just not his birth mother. He was so excited and happy to see me I thought he was going to fling his arms around me! He then went on and on about how much of an honor it was to work for the Night Mother and something about a Listener for her. 

After I had a chat with Cicero, I was given an assignment by Astrid. I honestly finished the last of it not that long ago. I'll be home in the Sanctuary tomorrow morning.


	11. 4th of Hearthfire

No amount of fire or water can ever make me feel pure again.

Once I got home, I was given two contracts near the area. The vampire made me nervous since I have no interest in joining the undead, but it turned out to be fairly easy. When I got back is when I had problems.

Astrid had me hide in the coffin with the Night Mother's body to eavesdrop. Turns out the mad fool was talking to a corpse, though I can't say much since the corpse talked to me.

I then ejected myself from the coffin, got called a number of nasty names, and was then named the Listener, then I headed to get clean and take care of some more contracts. I now am on my way for another bath and to take care of a quest from a corpse. Gods help me.


	12. 5th of Hearthfire

If there is one thing I don't understand is these Nordsmen's inability to accept the fact that higher power outside of Talos exists. Astrid has spoken to me that she does not trust the Nightmother and that I am to ignore her request because in Astrid's own mind, she is the sole leader of the Brotherhood. I have no choice but to obey for now. She wishes for me to do some side quests until she can think some more.

These contracts... They'll be difficult. One is of a vampire, so I must be very careful. Wish me luck.


	13. 6th of Hearthfire

I have completed both contracts and I decided to swing by Whiterun to relax and celebrate not contracting anything from that vampire. Though I must admit... Something happened that has been causing me great confusion.

I met another Dunmer woman. She was a mercenary and she has this poetic way of speaking about her work. I've hired her to have some form of protection and I must say that I do not regret it. She fights well with two blades and is sharp tongued. I just... I don't know how I feel about her. I trust her, yes, but it is something more. I don't know...


	14. 8th of Hearthfire

I made it back to the Brotherhood early morning. Astrid now says it is alright to listen to the Nightmother and she had sent me to find some man. That was the easy part. The hard part was figuring out if this man was mad or if he had been dropped as a babe. He wants us to kill the Emperor and what's even more mad is that Astrid is behind this. Not even that jester Cicero would think this is a splendid idea. 

After the agreement, Astrid sent me to Riften to talk to my good friends at the Ragged Flaggon. So, tonight, I'll be sleeping there.


	15. 10th of Hearthfire

The Brotherhood has been lively as of late now that we have officially begun our contract to kill the Emperor and those closest to him. Naturally, the duty to kill everyone has fallen on me. These missions are rather specific too. 

The first of these missions had me travel to Solitude for a wedding and kill the cousin of the Emperor during her birthday. Thankfully I was able to catch her during her speech to the crowd and I was able to crush her with a gargoyle. To be honest, it was the messiest thing I had even seen in my life, but unfortunately, it wasn’t exactly the most hidden of assassinations. Veezara was at least there to make sure I got out safely while the entirety of the wedding chased down both Jenassa and I. 

Jenassa’s is proving to be a rather useful companion to have around. She doesn’t complain about much, just the Nordic ruins, and she is skilled with a blade. She has no issues with robbery or murder, so there is nothing to complain about so far other than the fact that she has the worst habit of suddenly vanishing without a word and then showing up the next day. It has given me more than a few frights especially since she loves to run in the middle of battle.

Back to the missions, after that I had to kill a general’s son or something along those lines. I was supposed to kill him in a major hold, but apparently he had another plan since he strayed off the path and got himself killed by three horkers and I wasn’t about to carry a body all the way back to the nearest hold. Hopefully someone finds him soon and the note we placed on him. but it might take a few months.

Unfortunately, that is the end of the good news. I have been called back to the Sanctuary immediately. It has something to do with that clown CIcero and the Nightmother. I have a horrible feeling about this…


	16. 11th of Hearthfire

It was just as a feared. Apparently that damned Nord, Astrid, opened her mouth at the wrong place and the wrong time. She was talking poorly about the Nightmother and Cicero happened to be near by. She had to have known that he was eventually going to hear her and let’s face it, CIcero is about as stable as a burning building. When he heard her, he ended up turning to a flurry of knives, according to Festus, and tried to attack Astrid. That poor Argonian Veezara ended up jumping in front of the blade and is currently being tended to by Babette. I can only hope he makes a full recovery.

To make matters worse, Astrid’s pet husband also ran after Cicero all the way to Dawnstar. I want that kind of motivation that these two have to run across that much land. Either way, this is still a disaster. 

Do I blame Cicero? Absolutely not. I have read through all his journals to try and get an idea as to getting to the sanctuary. He has definitely faced more hardships than any fool I have ever met. Do I think he is completely justified? No. It was still a stupid and rash move and now there is a warrant for his death. I head out with Jenassa to find them tomorrow. Hopefully neither one dies between now and then.

On the bright side, I now have an amazing demon horse by the name of Shadowmere. Hard not love anything that randomly pops out of a murky marsh. The horse is also somehow an assassin and enjoys picking fights with wolves and bandits. I think I love this horse already.


	17. 12th of Hearthfire

I have never really had to tell that big of a lie to another person’s face, yet here I am. I’ll have to make a huge, gaping lie to the leader of the Sanctuary.

I did make it to Dawnstar and I did find the pet husband and he was pretty badly injured. He already decided to make his way back since he couldn’t get into the Sanctuary and who am I to say no to that possible death wish? If he dies on the way back, then so be it.

The Sanctuary itself was much larger than I had imagined and it was filled with the ghosts of deceased Assassins who are still serving Sithis. Thankfully Jenassa was able to quickly put them to rest. Cicero was rather… chatty for someone injured. He kept rambling about how this was not what the Nightmother would wanted and that I should spare him. I guess some of it got to me or I just feel too much sympathy for him because I did. The stupid jester is still alive. I don’t know why I let him live exactly, but he is around to serve as the Nightmother’s Keeper for another day. I just hope he stays away long enough for me to explain the Brotherhood that I couldn’t kill him for some reason. It could be… Disastrous and possibly dead for me otherwise. 

Onto more recent news, now that CIcero is “dead”, I’ll be continuing my quest to kill the Emperor once I am back tomorrow. For tonight, I shall be staying in some inn in Dawnstar until morning. Jenassa seems to be comfortable here as well. She seems like she would be a fun drinking partner. I’ll have to test that tonight.


	18. 13th of Hearthfire

I have made it to the Sanctuary near Falkreath. To my surprise, that werewolf had made it back as well and he’s actually moving around pretty well. Perhaps this is an ability that werewolves have? Super healing? Perhaps I should look into it. It doesn’t go against anything my family and friends stand for and I’d have to cure it before I die so Hircine doesn’t take me to the plains for the hunt. That would be rather repetitive for an afterlife.

Anyways, I was actually surprised to see him back. Since I “took care” of CIcero and made sure he was okay, by choice or not, I have moved up from being just called “fresh meat” on up to a “meat loaf”. I don’t know if that is good, but at least he isn’t scowling at me as I walk past anymore, which makes the stay a little easier.  
My next assignment is to kill the rising cook who goes under the pseudonym ‘The Gourmet”. Festus is in charge of this one and he certainly doesn’t seem to have much information, but he at least has a lead. I get to go interrogate a man and then kill him and hide a body, then find whoever he names as The Gourmet and then kill him or her and take their spot as the cook at some gathering. I wonder if Jenassa would want to come along for that first bit… I’m afraid I am on my own for the rest.


	19. 15th of Hearthfire

Everything's gone to hell. The sanctuary in Falkreath is burnt down and almost completely caved in and the smell of burning flesh lingers all the way to Falkreath.

The mission itself went without a hitch until I got to actually killing the Emperor himself. I hid as the Gourmet and slipped in some super deadly poison Astrid gave me. The "Emperor" was nothing but a decoy, but thankfully I was close enough to the door to escape, but there was a damned rat among our ranks and I was nearly caught at the bridge.

Commander Maro, the father of the soldier I had killed, he was waiting for me there. The original bargain was to kill me and let the Brotherhood live without the guidance of me, Cicero, or the Nightmother. I am not even sorry for letting the mad jester live anymore. The Commander turned his back on his deal. I was able to kill him and the men in Solitude... But...

Everyone but myself, Nazir, Babette, and Cicero are gone, dead. When I walked in I got to see many of them burn and die in front of me. Arnbjorn and Veezara were alive long enough to protect me for awhile until I got to Nazir. They shouldn't have, because now their bodies are stuck in those caved in spots. I was wrong about the werewolf and now I can't give him a burial like he'd want.

Thankfully, Babette wasn't home and Nazir was able to hold his own long enough for me to use what little healing abilities I have and it was also good that fire doesn't hurt me as much as others. Unfortunately, I did end up back into the Nightmother's coffin for safety.

Astrid was alive past the fire. She used the Black Sacrament to make me kill her. She didn't have to go through all that work. I would have torn her to shreds without it. That damned harlot was the one who sent out the attack to have me killed and she seems to think that a few apologies will ever make me forgive her. Ha.

Even though everything looks like it is over, the Nightmother says the guild is still alive since we still have some living members. I still have to kill the Emperor and life still goes on. I may need a day before I do anything though... What a loss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and will be posting as regularly as I can. It was a fun trip I went on but I'm glad to be home.


	20. 17th of Hearthfire

Though it was not even remotely easy, the Emperor lays dead as of today, as does that damned Commander. The ship the Emperor was on was well defended, but thankfully Jenassa and I were able to fight our way through with minimal issues outside of the occasionally bad hit or two.

The Emperor was rather... Calm about dying and asked that I kill the man that ordered his death. I am currently in the carriage to Whiterun so I'll see to it that it is done and then catch up with the living members of the Brotherhood in Dawnstar. Hopefully everyone is safe there since it was in such a sorry state when I found Cicero there. We're stopping soon, so I better stop writing.

-

It's night and I'm on my way to my new home. Amaumd Motierre is now dead and I have already collected my reward for killing the Emperor. 20,000 gold. It's a pretty large amount for a contract, yet it feels small for something like the Emperor. Too bad he isn't alive anymore or else I would have squeezed at least 5,000 more out of him one way or another.

I've sent Jenassa home for now. She's done me a great service and I'm certain she has to be tired by now. That woman is truly remarkable with blades and is a joy to be around. I look forward to a time where I get to work with her again. I'm certain she'll get back just fine... Yet, I can't help but worry for her a little. It's definitely... Odd how I've been acting around her. Honestly I sound like a complete fool at times since I get so tongue tied. It's annoying really.

Either way, I'll arrive at Dawnstar soon, so there I can rest, given that it still isn't an aggressive spirit den. So for now, good night.


	21. 18th of Hearthfire

All is somewhat well in the Sanctuary, well besides the utter mess it still is. Nazir asked me to use the gold we got from the assassination to pay for repairs over in Riften. 

I'll go ahead and speak with Mavin Black-Briar as well. She's been waiting for me to report for weeks now. It's a good thing I lead this Brotherhood or else I'd have more than a few assassins on my tail from that woman. 

Oh! Before I forget, do you know who was waiting for me outside the Sanctaury after I spoke with Nazir? That crazed fool Cicero. He tried to trick me by claiming he was going to attack, but I honestly thought he was serious. He was quick to inform me that he wasn't after the first fireball. He's accompanying me at this moment. We walked to Whiterun... Well, more like he ran while I rode on Shadowmere, but from there we took a carriage to Riften.

Mavin was surprisingly calm for someone who has been waiting a long time for a report, but I'm not going to complain too much. Back at the guild, Devin agreed to completely redo the sanctuary for about 16,000 gold or something along those lines. Either way, not cheap at all, but it is for the Brotherhood. 

Drama is at an all time high with Mercer and whomever is angering Mavin Black-Briar. Tomorrow I travel over to Solitude to find an Argonian who may know something. We'll see.


	22. 20th of Hearthfire

Gods my head is swimming still. I arrived in Solitude alright, but some beggar Bosmer asked me to find his master in the Blue Palace. That Argonian sent me there to steal some mead for information, so I figured that it would be pretty easy. I should have turned the offer down the moment he told me I needed a hipbone in order to enter. A hipbone...

The mead was very easy to steal. It was right near the enterance. Entering the wing I needed to find this master was like pulling teeth, but one of the girls working agreed when I told her I was there to clean. I walked in until I reached a hallway and then I have no idea exactly what happened, but it is leaving me with a massive headache and a serious hope that I don't go mad from this encounter.

Sheogorath. Of all the Daedric Princes, Sheogorath had to be his master. Do not get me wrong, I respect him and his master, but there is no telling what he may or may not do, so I prefer not to deal with him. He sent me on this bizarre quests in order to leave and they all revolved around this staff called the Wabbajack. I still have the thing after leaving. Gods knows what I'll do with it since I've never really been a staff person.

Ugh... I think I'll try and sleep off this headache. Being drunk might make things worse. The Argonian can wait...


	23. 21st of Hearthfire

Well, that Argonian got what he wanted and then pretended not to know much. I managed to follow him all the way into the East Trading Company and scared him by killing all the bandits and guards. Apparently a woman by the name of Karliah is behind it all and Mercer Frey knows her. We'll see once I get back. This could be interesting.

Cicero also makes a wonderful body guard. I wasn't aware of a guard chasing us and he easily plucked her off. This also happened with a number of bandits, too. Perhaps he'll be extremely useful after all!


	24. 22nd of Hearthfire

Well, Mercery Frey does in fact know this Karliah and then turned around and left me for dead inside a Nordic Ruin.

Well, I said the name to him and he wanted to leave at once the moment I told him all the Argonian told me. We arrived at this isolated little tomb outside of Winterhold. Somehow this Breton was able to pick a lock that absolutely required a key and then broke a claw lock. I must figure out that trick from him before I kill him off. 

Anyways, after he broke that lock, I was shot with an arrow in the hip and blacked out for gods knows how long and I woke up to the two talking. Turns out Karliah is the good guy and Mercer is the one who killed their old mentor, Gallius. Karliah then escaped and Mercer walked over and stabbed me in the gut.

If it wasn't for that arrow, I would have been dead. Apparently the poison on it slowed down my heart enough to save my life. I am in debt to this kind Dunmer woman for saving my life. As soon as I have made a full recovery, I will get this journal from Gallius translated so we have some sort of evidence against Mercer since it is unlikely the guild is going to believe two murderers.

However, for now, I'll be staying at an inn for today and tomorrow resting to get my strength back. Stab wounds are a little... Painful and slow to recover from even with magic. Thankfully Cicero is around to get my food and drink and potions so it won't take me a full week to recover.


	25. 23rd of Hearthfire

I am starting to feel much better, so it is time to get back to my work. Today, I managed to speak to a man who used to know Gallus to see if he could translate the journal Karliah gave me. Of course, he couldn’t. The man had to use the Falmer language to write his journals to avoid suspicion, so now I get to go all the way to Markarth to find the court wizard there who is actually studying the language and is actually opening a museum about the language. This may be my luckiest break yet, but we’ll see.

I hardly feel like riding Shadowmere all the way from Winterhold to Markarth, so I just caught a carriage in Windhelm. I think I will take the chance to get a little more rest before we arrive just in case this isn’t as simple as I might think it is.


	26. 24 of Heartfire

It appears I got my hopes up about the museum earlier. The Court Wizard has not yet opened it and he refused to let me see it. Thankfully he's not the best at hiding keys or keeping a good guard set up, so I got in no problem.

The museum itself wasn't that hard to navigate and I got what I needed and got out pretty easily as well. Anyone that did detect us was dealt with by Cicero faster than I could keep up. The mad little jester is nimble, I'll give him that. Anyways, my work here is done and I'll be back to Karliah and that Enthir shortly to translate it all and hopefully get some evidence to bring to the guild.


	27. 25th of Hearthfire

We got exactly what we needed. Gallius was onto Mercer and was killed by him before he could reveal Mercer's plot to the guild. Thankfully, we got to do that job for him.

The guild was not very welcoming at first, but there was plenty of evidence that cannot be denied. We have Gallius' Journal, the fact that Mercer completely cleaned out the Guild's treasury, and the fact that we found plans in his home.

Brynjolf and I will be heading out to meet with Karliah at the Standing Stone early tomorrow. After trying to figure out that puzzle that Mercer Frey calls a home, I think I deserve a few drinks and some good rest.


	28. 26th of Hearthfire

So, apparently working for Sithis was not enough because now I work for Nocturnal as well. At least the armor is very nice and comfortable. 

Of course, as soon as the ceremony was done, Brynjolf informed me that I now lead the Thieves' Guild. This puts me in charge of the two crime organizations in Skyrim. Am I really capable of leading both and not going completely mad from work and power? That is what I am concerned of, but that answer will come with time I guess. For now, I need to get to Irkngthand and kill Mercer before he gets into any more stupidity and return this mystical Skeleton Key.

Karliah said it can unlock anyone's full potential. I doubt anyone like Mercer is capable of using this power for anyone but himself and his own pockets.


	29. 28th of Hearthfire

Add near drowning and fighting to all the near-death experiences I have.

The whole area was swarmed with these foul smelling creatures called the Falmer that have this habit of sneaking up on you and just walking beside you until you finally notice them and nearly drop dead from fright. 

Mercer also destroyed half the whole area, including the statue that gives us any kind of idea as to what Snow Elves used to look like. What's so grand about these Eyes of the Falmer anyways? It just looks like a giant hunk of gem. I can understand if he was after them for money, but I just don't think that was the case.

Either way, Mercer's dead and I'm severely disappointed that his huge trick with locks was probably the Skeleton Key, so I've already ran straight over to the Twilight Sepulcher since Nocturnal is not a patient woman. 

You know who greeted me there? Gallius. I was actually expecting him to look like some old man of a ghost, but I guess it would be silly for an ancient man to be a thief and a Nightingale. He was overjoyed that I had the key and sent me right on my way to a ton of angry ghosts who were not pleased that I was alive before I finally ended up falling into a hole with a skeleton, forcing me to use the Skeleton Key to get to my destination.

Nocturnal is a lot more... Elegant and attractive than I thought she'd look like. She sounds much like how my mother talks though, always disappointed and pushing to try and get you to do something better next time, but according to Karliah, she was not at all disappointed. She just apparently doesn't know emotion very well.

Thankfully, though, there was an award. I have become an Agent of Strife, meaning I can manipulate shadows to fight for me. I figured that would be more useful to me than the other two.

Well, I do believe that wraps up my past two days fairly nicely. I think I'll buy myself a few rounds of mead and rest well for tonight.


	30. 31st of Hearthfire

I do believe it is time to face something that I have been avoiding for some time now... I am the Dragonborn, and I cannot change that. I am this grand hero of Nordic tales. I am to fight this great evil that will destroy the world if I do not.

I didn't want to admit this for a long time and I've been trying to turn away and hope that it would miraculously vanish, but it's not. I have two families resting on my shoulders and if I don't do this than I am certainly a coward and I do not deserve their trust and respect. 

Cicero also deserves to live because, well, the man's been through enough. His soul being devoured by a dragon certainly does not sit well with me. And Jenassa... I'm just going to say it now, gods do I love that woman. You know what? If I somehow come out of this alive, I'm marrying that woman. End of story. This means that I'll have to fight for her too. 

I shall head out to find this Horn first thing tomorrow and not a creature in Tamriel can stop me.


	31. 1st of Frostfall

1st of Frostfall

Go figure, the horn isn't where it should be. Moving on I suppose. Do people always need to move things when I actually need them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! For those of you that regularly follow this story I'm sorry I haven't been posting much, I just started university so things have been pretty crazy as of late. I'll post more regularly once I'm on a break, but until then I'm still going to try to post from time to time.


	32. 3rd of Frostfall

Unfortunately, I've gotten side tracked once again. Honestly, these ruins and caves the Nords have will be the death of me. Earlier today, I stumbled upon one filed with Necromancers trying to summon the Wolf Queen. Perhaps I should have read those books when I have the chance to understand what I am up against now.

Either way, those Necromancers are now dead and now people expect me to dispose of a Potema. It seems stopping the ritual by killing all participants was not enough. Is anything in this land ever that easy?


	33. 5th of Frostfall

By the gods! Could yesterday be even remotely more stressful than what it already was? I took care of Potemia, but she certainly did not make my job easy.

Of course there had to be vampires there. This would have been far too easy otherwise. It seemed a few were unarmed. The moment they placed a strike on me, my skin felt like it was on fire. Thankfully, I learned that the Hawk Feathers I picked up cure any disease. I was concerned that I wouldn't have enough...

And the draugr! How many could anyone possibly need in one place! As soon as I was finished slaying on, it was like the damn things multiplied. Thankfully, the chambers were wide enough to allow me to move and keep my distance from the stronger ones.

One of those chambers... I don't think there is enough alcohol in the all of Tamriel to cure me of the memory of this room. On top of an insane amount of draugr, there was lightning everywhere. Thankfully, Cicero is quite dependable. If I shot any draugr from the doorway to avoid death, he would gladly go barreling through that room to kill that very specific draugr and then come sneaking back like nothing happened. I believe I owe him more than a few drinks after that, though I feel sweet rolls would be more appreciated.

Either way, that cursed chamber is behind me. Perhaps I can finally finish this Dragonborn business and carry on. I do not want to keep Jenassa waiting...


	34. 6th of Frostfall

Honestly, I would love a day of easy travel some time soon. I arrived back at Solitude to pick up my reward and drop off Potemia's remains to be purified and carry on my way, but clearly fate had some other plans for me.

A group of masked men had the audacity to just approach me out of blue and ask if I was the Dragonborn, and then called me a fake and attacked me the moment I confirmed I was. They were tougher than I was expecting and I fear that if Cicero was not around to give me a hand, I might not have made it.

I still do not have the slightest idea as to where the vampires came from to aid these men, but they certainly got in on the fight as well as some vile looking dogs. I must have some terrible luck since I contracted that damn disease again. Thankfully I was near the Hall of Dead and managed to get rid of it again. I am getting tired of constantly having to visit these shrines and temples because of disease.

Thankfully, that was about it for today's events. I collected my reward and now I head for Riverwood.


	35. 8th of Frostfall

I have never had so much fun in one evening!

I knew it was going to be interesting as soon as Delphine said that I was going to invade a Thalmor party, but I did not expect this. Things went almost perfectly, outside of almost dying.

Getting in was easy enough. Delphine got me an invitation and I was helped by a Wood Elf named Malborn. There was enough wine and brandy to drown a man and the food was delicious and easy enough to smuggle out for later. Honestly, I'm surprised no one had any comments after grabbing almost every single bottle they had out.

A man named Razelan was an absolute joy. He had no problems lending me a hand by distracting the Thalmor while I sneaked back and grabbed my gear. 

After that, it was just killing lots of Thalmor. I never knew they had so many strong mages. I don’t want to face another Frost Atronach for a little while, but thankfully they were not very strong. The information I needed was easy to find, but escaping was not as smooth as I had hoped. I might have accidentally killed Malborn in a horrible, fiery blast, but it was worth it to get rid of the Frost Troll that was attacking us. I got out and work continues early tomorrow. Delphine said I'll be looking for a man named Esbern.

On a side note, who has a Frost Troll under their house in the first place?


	36. 9th of Frostfall

Surprisingly, Esbern was not that hard to find. He was hiding out outside of the Thieves Guild. How nice and convenient for me. That phrase Delphine told me before I left was really all I needed to calm him down and get him willing enough to talk.

Although, while finding him was easy, getting him out was an entirely different ordeal. Thalmor were hot on our heels and I could have sworn the man tried to fight anything that moved. Doesn’t matter anymore though. Those elves are dead and my team made it out. Off we go to Riverwood, I guess.


	37. 11th of Frostfall

Things have been busy once again. Esbern, Delphine, and I have been moving around. We found this thing called Alduin’s Wall, and according to Esbern, it shows that Alduin was defeated by a shout of all things. I guess that makes sense with Alduin still being a dragon and all, but for a “loremaster” to not know what shout exactly... well it's a little more than annoying. Can anything be easy around here?

After that, we headed over to a place called Sky Haven Temple. Like any old Nord temple, it’s old, dusty, and smells musty. Thankfully I am not staying here long. I leave with Esbern early in the morning to head back to Riverwood again.


	38. 12th of Frostfall

Naturally, since something has to do with a shout, I get sent to the Greybeards. They were reluctant to help, but I was sent up the mountain to talk to someone a bit more important to them.

The climb up was ungodly cold and I don’t much care to do it again, but I’m sure I will. Nothing is ever just a one time deal around here, is it? 

Back on topic, you can imagine my surprise when I learned that this leader of the Greybeards, or whatever they want to call him, is a dragon. I suppose it makes sense though. If you want to learn the Dragon Tongue, a dragon would be the best person to learn it from.

Naturally, he didn’t know the shout either, but at least he knew the name of the shout. That was a nice little step in the right direction. Apparently I’ll also need this thing called an “Elder Scroll”. Sounds like more hunting around for me. Joy.


	39. 14th of Frostfall

Found it. The puzzle to get it was frustrating, but I now have it. Now to head back to the Throat of the World. I never want to step foot in this place again.

On a side note, I got attacked by a random group of men who claimed that I was lying about being the Dragonborn. I hate the title enough as it is, why would I lie about it? I’ll have to investigate this further once I am done with this Alduin business….


	40. 15th of Frostfall

I must say it is…. Interesting to use an Elder Scroll and look at the past. It was like a dream, but I was completely powerless to do anything in it. I watched three people from the past use an amazing shout that forced a dragon right out of the sky! Of course, after that, they proceeded to be ignorant Nords and one of them got themselves killed, but I learned what I needed from it.

Now, if you don’t mind me, I think I need a heavy drink and a bed. The headache I have from this Scroll is unreal….


	41. 16th of Frostfall

They’re expecting me to negotiate a temporary treaty between the Stormcloaks and the Imperials so we can take care of the Alduin threat. Truly they must be mad if they think I’m up to the job. Well, I suppose it is time to work on becoming more silver tongued.


	42. 17th of Frostfall

I (somehow) managed to convince both sides to come and I managed to get a temporary truce. Once I figure out how exactly I did that, I will have to save that skill for later use. 

I doubt I will ever be able to pull something like that off again. Either way, I should now have a much easier path forward.


	43. 18th of Frostfall

We’re going to capture a dragon in Whiterun. I feel excited for some reason. The whole thing is just getting my blood boiling! Perhaps I should cool down at the Bannered Mare tonight? Or should I check on Jenessa before the fight? Decisions, Decisions…

Update: It has been done. We caught the dragon Odahviing. I must leave immediately to go catch Alduin and end this once and for all. I visited Jenessa and we spent a nice evening together. I think that if I don’t come back, I can die happy after a nice dinner like that.


	44. 19th of Frostfall

I… Feel wrong. Like I was somewhere I shouldn’t be. I tried washing it off with showers and baths, but I still feel awful.

I managed to make it into Sovngarde and I did manage to kill Alduin with the help of those Nords I saw in the Scroll, but just being there made me sick to my stomach. Is it because of my ties to Nocturne and Sithis? Either way, I felt like I was submerged in the thickest miasma to ever exist.

Though I am happy to be out, I think it will be awhile before I feel right again.

Maybe I should go out and find something useful to do to make myself feel better. Maybe I should go on ahead with that wedding with Jenessa. Maybe that will make me feel better? I should head out at once. It’s 7 in the morning, I can easily make it there in time for a wedding.


	45. 20th of Frostfall

It’s offical. Jenessa and I are together. 

I feel happy, but I still don’t feel like myself either. I think she’s starting to notice too.

Update: I was completely restless, so I decided to go exploring. Thankfully Jenessa understands. She says I need to work out whatever is wrong with me. I ended up meeting a peculiar group called the Dawnguard. They say they hunt vampires. Maybe this is what I need to calm back down.

I leave tomorrow to go into a cave called Dimhollow Crypt. I think this should go fairly well.


	46. 21st of Frostfall

I don’t think my hand will ever be the same.

There were vampires in there alright, and I accidentally revived one by placing my hand on a trap. A huge spike impaled it and she arose. 

I don’t know why, but I accepted to help her. What is wrong with me? She’s a vampire! I should be revolted by her and be trying to kill her, not bringing her back to her family. Plus, she’s carrying an Elder Scroll! I could sell that and really help the Thieves guild back onto their feet, but no, something is telling me to help her. I can only hope this doesn’t lead to disaster.


	47. 22nd of Frostfall

NO nonononono

I messed up

I don’t know if I can go on

I got Serana home and her family was grateful of course, but what happened next I….

Her father offered me immortality. To become a powerful vampire like them, I should have said no! But, but something happened and I….

I thought I couldn’t go home before. What do I do now? This is something my family and I hated. I hated the undead and those who ran away from death, but now I’m one of them.  
I cannot take this back either

What am I going to do with myself?

I thought I was disgusted before, but now I can’t even stand to look at my own reflection

Someone please just put me out of my misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where my friend left off the journal, unfortunately this is also where Lyra's story ends. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know that I enjoyed reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my friend's RP for Skyrim, her character's name is Lyra Paiyrot, she is a Dunmer Ashlander who has left her tribe. As with my other work it will be written in character, however this is not my work, I'm posting it for my friend that I'm doing this collaboration with. I'll try to keep the posting steady, but as with my other it may become erratic. I'll shoot for Friday's, but updates may appear on other days as well. As with the other as well, it is an ongoing thing but it may encounter hiccups. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
